Dragons Aura
by akwardkitty
Summary: When a old threat rises again the ninja must up their game. With the help of spiritual guides and new friends that posses new power they can be unstoppable. Whats gonna hold them back right? How about no one knows how to unlock the new power. The only clue they have is a riddle! hopefully they can figure this out before its too late. (ocs but no NinjaxOc. Ocs are minor but needed)


Prologue

a breeze whipped through the dark skies. Bare tree branches rustled in the most  
peculiar way. The moon casted light through the branches making the shadows  
look like large dragons. Fog seeped through every blade of dry brown grass.  
Gray heavy clouds passed over the moon. For a moment you could see a dark  
creature.

When the clouds moved you could see nothing.

Just darkness.

The wind blew once more sounding like the howls of the creatures from hell  
itself. A darker larger cloud covered the moon once more.

The figure became a little clearer now. A black creature with large horns on  
its head. Sitting up straight, the beast spread it's mighty winds out.

It smiled wickedly showing its bright white fangs glinting in the nothingness  
of the barren land.

In a deep dark almost scratchy voice (A/N: almost like the overlords just  
deeper... And creepier) it whispered

"Arise... My companions... Arise"

Slowly out of the fog came many smaller creepier creatures. Horns of all sized.

Thorns forming on the tips of their wings.

A horned shadows slightly bigger than the rest but not as tall as the first  
slowly walks over to the biggest.

"So the time has come" It says

"Yes... The time has finally come for us to return"

When the moon is uncovered by the cloud you can see the figures of dark, red  
eyed dragons.

The biggest of them all blows dark purple flames out of its nostrils  
surrounding them all.

When the flames decrease away, all that stands are shaggy black haired men.

Some tall and lean. Others shorter and a little less... Lean.

In the middle stands a tall muscular man with odd tattoos on his face. A gold  
earring pierced in his right ear. One eye is a devilish red while the other is  
white. A long pink scar runs down his left white eye. His hair is down to the  
end of his shoulder blade. At the top of his head it's spiked. he wears a black  
sports jacket with dark red stripes on the back. Under that is a dark red  
t-shirt with darker splotches of red on it. He's wearing off black leather  
pants and a pair of pitch black combat boots.

To his right is a slightly smaller muscular man. He has black short hair  
sleeked back. He has a silver nostril ring and a necklace with a tooth hanging  
from a old piece of string. He too has strange tattoo designs on his forehead  
that seem to run down to his wrists. He's wearing a black polo shirt with the  
collar up. He is wearing maroon leather pants and off black vans with splotches  
of red on them.

In a deep voice spoke in "So Frightening night what is the plan"

The biggest man spoke in return

" After what feels like thousands of years I've had a plan swirling on my  
head. All will be explained in time. Except we shall not strike yet. We must  
grow stronger. Few by few we will feed off of the terrors of ninjago and once  
were strong enough we will destroy the elementals just as we should have long  
ago"

The clouds cover the moon once again and all you can hear is the faint maniacal  
laughter of the dark unknown creature that lurks in the darkness. 

* * *

Silence is Broken In a world of white. A young woman gowned in a silky white  
night gown sits up breathing heavily. She runs her finger through her  
glistening white locks

A girl dressed in a navy blue gown with dark blue hair that runs down to her  
waist, it sparkles like stars on the clearest nights

"Sister is there something wrong" she asked

"Luminance my sister... I had the worst dream..." The older sibling  
explained

"I think we both no that wasn't a dream " she said

"Then that must mean..."

"Yes HE is back..."

The two sisters ran down the halls of there light castle.

Quickly they called a meeting of the guardians of earth.

Falling leaves- Guardian of the plants and all things below the ground

Murmuring sea -guardian of the water a

Thundering skies- Guardian of the storms

Then the two sisters

Luminance of the moon- Guardian of the night skies

And finally

Bright rays of the sun- Guardian of light.

Once all the protectors have arrived the urgent meeting started.

"Last night I had a terrible dream. The dark one has arisen once more to  
steal the land of ninjago for his own."

"I have too had the dream" says murmuring sea. "If he is back  
who will protect ninjago once more. The elementals are gone when they last put  
him in his place and we all now we not have enough power to overcome him"

"I understand that. From what I understand there are elemental humans that  
may posses the powers of the elementals" Replies bright rays of light

"Then there isn't a moment to be lost" says luminance of the moon.

The group turns into dragon forms. All are white but there are ones with a dark  
blue, yellow, green, light gray, ocean blue designs on their backs.

"We shall set of for ninjago. We must stick together to prevent any harm  
to one another. Now let's go"

The dragons fly out of a hole in the room and fly towards ninjago.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic i know its short. I also have a question so if you can PM that would be great. **


End file.
